Buffy The Vampire Slayer: Buffy Goes Immortal
by Nickyd4412
Summary: After the riveting series finale "Chosen," Buffy lives a now quiet, small town life in Loid, California with her sister Dawn, her watcher Giles, and her two best friends Willow and Xander. But after Willow makes a spell that enables Buffy invincible and immortal, Buffy soon turns into a vindictive evil only Willow has the will to stop. Disclaimer: I do not own any characters/theme.
1. Buffy Goes Immortal

Willow felt an uneasy feeling in her stomach, one that lingered like poison. _Bored Now. _She bit back the words with a smile. "Ready?" She asked Buffy, who sat cross-legged in front of her, also smiling.

"I'm ready Will," said Buffy. Willow stared down at the mixture of asphodel roots and the heart of frog below her as if they were volatile. _I've gone pro. _Seethed with uncertainty, Willow stared at Buffy.

Buffy stared back, wavering whether to ask Willow if she was okay. "Will, everything alright?"

Willow, unbeknownst to Buffy, was biting back every ounce of herself to get up and leave the empty gymnasium they were in.

Moonlight streaked in through the gym's grimy windows, illuminating the cold white floor an eerie silver. That was the only light Buffy and Willow had.

Willow felt trapped. "Yeah... um, totally. One hundred thousand percent okay... I think we should start by, did I add enough..."

Buffy gently reaches her hand and touches Willow's.

"Willow, what's up?" The touch of Buffy's hand made Willow stop rambling, and instead focus on Buffy's soft, green eyes. _Abracadabra. _

Willow knew there was no way of getting out of this one.

"I feel... I feel like If I do this... I'll go off the deep end," said Willow, fighting back to run.

Buffy then gives off a smile laugh. "_Go off the deep end? _Will... you made about a thousand normal girls into slayers with your magic. Doing this is slightly less climatic and, for the record, you're good. Your magic is healed, its beautiful. What makes you think you'll go all veiny and blacky on me?"

Willow gives Buffy yet again another unsure look. "I get what I did... but Buffy... I wasn't messing with the natural forces of life for what I did to that scythe, this..."

"... This is okay Will," Said Buffy, still holding her smile. Willow gives a slight smile in return, but her mind is still drowning in fear of going back to the Willow that almost destroyed the world. _Let me tell you something about Willow. She's a loser, and she always has been. People picked on Willow in junior high school, high school, up until college with her stupid mousy ways. And now... Willow's a junkie. _

"But is it Buffy? What you want me to do for you is far more _dangerous _than anything I think I've ever done. Do you know how much magic it will take to pull off something like this? A lot, like, more than Xander's need for 'Star Trek' alot."

"You can do this Willow. Think of the benefits it'll have, what I could do for the world," said Buffy, her eyes staring into Willow's.

Willow then contemplates Buffy's request thoughtfully. "Give me your hands," said Willow.

Buffy outstretches her hands and gives them to Willow willingly. Willow takes them and closes her eyes.

For a while, all remains silent. Buffy stares at Willow, unsure.

"Are we waiting for the President or..."

"Sh," Willow mutters.

Buffy shrugs and closes her eyes. Suddenly, a dazzling white glow seems to emanate from Willow. It is bright and majestic and all it needs to be. Swift and fast, soon the whole of this dirty gymnasium is flooded with a bright light, Willow and Buffy the center of this spectacular sight.

Buffy doesn't dare open her eyes, nor Willow.

Its as if the bright white light has a heartbeat of its own, matched with Buffy and Willow's. Soon, the white light becomes a little to bright, and the floor is now glowing itself, the light devouring everything.

Soon windows shatter, their edges tinged with white. The floor cracks, white pouring through.

Buffy's eyes fly open, extremely distressed. "Uh, Will... WILL...," she urgently addresses Willow, but soon Buffy is blown back, the white light disappeared.

Willow's head is slumped, and then she looks up at Buffy.

"Congratulations Buffy, you are now invincible and immortal."


	2. The Night Xander Stabbed Buffy

"_What?" _Asked Xander, staring with one eye at Buffy from across the counter.

Buff wore a daring smile, her green shirt oddly dark beneath the kitchen's overhead light.

"Go on, you heard what I said," replied Buffy.

Xander stared at Willow for assurance if he' s seeing things right. She stared, quite amused, at them both. "You heard her Xander," said Willow.

Xander looked back at Buffy, trying to make sure he was right in the head. "You want me... _me... _to stab you?" Xander asked, his expression that of horror and fear.

Buffy slowly nods, smiling. "Did I stutter Xander? Just take the knife...," Buffy slides a menacing looking butcher knife across the counter "...and stab."

Xander begins to involuntarily shake his head. "No, no-no-no why in Sweet Momma Lucians name would I stab you Buff? That's... that's insane. No, not insane... more along the lines of nuts. It's like asking Faith to make a valentine card."

Buffy gives of a small giggle. "Xander, trust me, just... just do it, I wouldn't ask you if I didn't trust you."

Xander is so confused he could barely think. "Did a vampire like royally screw you out there? Is your brain acting weird? Willow, what the-"

Willow smiles. "-Trust her Xander."

Xander looks at the knife. "If I kill you, I'm not resurrecting you again." Buffy grins. "Deal."

He picks up the knife, befuddled by the previous events. He levels it with her stomach, his eye patch firm.

"If I miss, blame depth perception," said Xander.

He gulps, and with pure curiosity driving through him, he rams the knife into Buffy's stomach. She doesn't even flinch.

But just as he does so, Dawn walks in. She is immersed into a cell phone until the sound of the knife penetrating Buffy's gut makes her look up. She screams, her wail reverberating throughout the house.

"XANDER STABBED BUFFY!" She says, shock rippling through her. A voice emanates from behind her.  
"Where-what-who?" It asks in a familiar British accent. Giles.

Giles clambers into the kitchen, only to meet an odd sight. Buffy is smiling, the knife embedded in her. "Xander, what have you done!" He exclaims.

Xander looks at Buffy in amazement. "I don't even know," Xander said.

Giles frowns. "What in God's name have you three managed to do now?"

Buffy stares at Giles. "Willow here has managed to conjure a spell that can make someone immortal and invincible. She did it on me."

They all look, fascinated.

Xander takes the knife out of Buffy's body, and surprisingly, there is no blood.

"I think I might puke," said Xander. He drops the knife and walks out the kitchen. Buffy follows after him "Wait, it was only..." but Buffy's voice fades as she leaves the kitchen. Dawn grimaces and exits too, leaving Willow and Giles.

Amidst Willow's smile, Giles does not appear happy at all. In fact, he seems exactly the opposite.

"What do you think your playing at Willow?" Asked Giles.

Willow stares at him, not expecting that. "What?"

Giles leans against the counter. "I cannot believe you had the sheer _audacity _to perform a spell like that! Do you have any idea what consequences shortly follow?"

Willow frowns. "Giles... Giles I'm powerful, I can control myself now."

Giles shakes his head. "I'm not talking about you. I'm talking about Buffy. You gave her the power of immortality and invincibility. Power like that can go to someone's head. I'm sure your familiar with the subject?"

Giles gives Willow a stare and leaves.

Willow stares down.

_I'm familiar with it alright _she thought.

_The only thing Willow was ever good for... the only thing I had going for me... were the moments, just moments, when Tara would look at me and I was wonderful. And that will never happen again!_


	3. The Vampire Named Keith

The vampire's hand erupts from the ground, spraying mud and dirt in all directions.

Buffy stands over the grave, looking quite relaxed, in fact, more relaxed than usual. "Would you just rise already? Willows making mac and cheese and I can't be late!" Said Buffy.

The vampire, a man, then pokes it's grotesque head from the ground, baring horrible fangs. "I shall suck you dry!"

"Yeah, that's what they all say..." Begins Buffy, and she is equipped with Mr. Pointy, whom underneath the night sky looks unpleasantly intimidating.

The vampire then shoots out of the ground and lands on his feet, his lips curled in a smile. He examines Buffy. "What have we here? A lamb so willingly wonders into the lions den?" It asks, grinning insatiably.

Buffy laughs. "I don't know vamp, but into the 'lions' den is a bit to overestimated for a vamp your size. It's more like the lamb wonders into the 'rats' den."

The vampire suddenly scowls. "You dare insult me? The mighty Keith?"

Buffy then starts laughing. "The mighty Keith? You've go to be kidding..."

Keith lunges at her but she ducks easily and kicks him in the back. He goes flying, toppling over a headstone. The vampire scrambles to his feet. "Who are you!" It asks. Buffy grins. "I'm Buffy, the vampire slayer."

She cartwheels across and jabs him hard with her foot and he tumbles into a tree in the graveyard. "In Loid, California my dear? My pre-present knowledge tells me the slayer lived in Sunnydale!"

"Sunnydale is underground... literally." She then lunges for the vampire and he dodges and Buffy smacks hard into the tree. She falls back just as the vampire takes Mr. Pointy and drives it through her heart. She laughs. "I never knew it would tickle so much," said Buffy.

She takes the stake and pulls it out of her chest, and then drives it into the vampire's, who explodes into dust.

"Ew," she said, spewing dust from her mouth. She then flips up, Mr. Pointy in her hand.

She then stared up at the black atmosphere, tiny, white stars dotting it's large expanse of space.

She thought of how powerful she was, how powerful Willow had made her. A vampire just stabbed her through the heart and she had lived!

The possibilities, the possibilities...


	4. Buffy Enjoys Stabbing Herself

_**You can't stop this. **_

_Yeah, I get that. It's just, where else am I gonna go? You've been my best friend my whole life. World gonna end, where else would I wanna be?_

_**Is this the master plan? You're gonna stop me by telling me you love me?**_

_Well, I was gonna walk you off a cliff and hand you an anvil, but it seemed kind of cartoony. _

_**Still making jokes. **_

_Well, I'm not joking. I know you're in pain. I can't imagine the pain you're in. And I know you're about to do something apocalyptically evil and stupid. And, hey, I still wanna hang! You're Willow. _

_**Don't call me that!**_

_The first day of kindergarten, you cried because you broke the yellow crayon and you were to afraid to tell anyone. You've come pretty far. Ending the world-not a terrific notion… but the thing is… yeah, I love you. I love crayon breaky Willow and I love scary, veiny Willow. So if I'm goin' out, it's here. If you wanna kill the world, well, then start with me. I've earned that. _

_**You don't think I won't?**_

_It doesn't matter, I'll still love you. _

_**Shut up!**_

_I love you. _

_I… love you. _

_**Shut up!**_

_I love you, Willow. _

If Buffy's recounting of her encounter with a vampire Keith didn't make Willow feel wrong, the burning stares of Giles did.

Every time Buffy thanked Willow that she had made her immortal and invincible, Giles would fix his eyes upon Willow as if _look what you created. _

But Willow didn't see the wrong in it really, in fact, she thought Buffy was more lively than ever. When she came home, she was smiling, dancing, hell, even _singing. _Of course Buffy's interpretation of My Heart Will Go On wasn't nearly as pleasant as the real version.

Dawn was happy. Xander was still reeling over how he stabbed her but he learned to accept that she's fine. Willow was unsure and Giles displayed ill-disguised happiness when really, underneath his glasses and British accent, his heart was swimming in disbelief.

Later, when the noise in the house died down, Dawn approached Willow as she was cleaning the dishes.

"Willow?" She asked.

Willow turned, smiling. "Yeah Dawnie?" She asked, her hands still scrubbing dishes.

Dawn gulped. "Buffy's gonna outlive me, isn't she?"

Willow stops scrubbing. "I didn't…"

Dawn, apparently looking let down, walked out without another word. That moment Willow realized that what she had done was idiotic.

She walked upstairs, going to confront Buffy, maybe jinx her into reversing the spell when through the ajar door, she could see Buffy… _stabbing herself. _

She bursts of derisive laughter emanated from her, and she just kept… _stabbing… _as if nothing was wrong. Her face was split in a maniacal grin, her eyes wide like some sick version of the joker. Nearly gagging, Willow walked away.

She needed to get Giles.

_Get off me superbitch!_


	5. Have A Little Faith

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, did you say… _stabbing herself?" _Asked Giles, an expression of horror present in his face.

Willow slowly nodded, biting back a gulp. "But not just for giggles, I mean she really… really…"

"Went all out," said Xander from across the living room. Dawn was present too, remaining quiet.

"Well, what are we gonna do then? I'm sorry, but I'm not one to watch my friends stab themselves," said Xander.

Willow gently bit her upper lip. "Well, the reversal to the incantation on Buffy is simple, well, not _entirely _simple. We need the blood of another slayer."

They all stare. Then Xander smiles. "That shouldn't be too hard right? Fancy dagger, weird chants, and WAH-LAH! No more stabbing Buff."

Willow, this time, gulps. "Well... we're not just talking a drop of blood here, we're talking a whole bodies worth."

Yet again, stunned silence.

Giles shakes his head. "There must be another way. Magic comes in all varieties for heavens sake, can't they have a spell with just killing a bloody frog?"

Willow stares solemnly at Giles. "I wish, but no. The only way to take away Buffy's immortality and invincibility is to drain another slayers blood and make her drink it."

Dawn makes a choking sound. "_She has to drink another slayer's blood?" _

Willow nods slowly, looking grim.

Xander tries to comprehend the situation. "But… but that's murder…"

Willow stares at Xander. "Listen, when I granted Buffy the immortality and invincibility I wasn't thinking. Her power is strong, the spell that gives her those abilities is going to turn her into what I became when I was addicted. I was just a girl, picture a bad Buffy."

Dawn looks at the floor, thinking of what a bad Buffy would look like.

"Although draining another slayer's blood and making Buffy drink it is rather… unpleasant is the word… we must…," Giles sighs, "go through with it."

Xander looks at them. "But… I mean I know, there's like thousands of slayers, where in heck are we gonna find one?"

Willow sighs. "Have a little faith Xander… oh my Goddess… Faith!"

At the sound of Faith's name, Dawn is suddenly alert. "Guys… you can't seriously be… hello, she helped us save the world? Now we're just go and be like 'thanks a lot but we _really _gonna need your blood honey.'"

Giles nods slowly. "Dawn… Dawn is right. We cannot kill Faith."

Willow shakes her head. "But instead we should kill just another innocent slayer? Not that I'm saying Faith is evil now but she _was _evil."

They all seem to be internally at war with themselves. Finally Giles looks up. "Faith is staying in Cleveland…"

"That's like two hours from here!" Said Xander.

"It's the best chance we have at saving Buffy from… from this. We shall go tomorrow, but Buffy must not come."

Willow nods. "Yeah… yeah tomorrow we'll go to Cleveland and find Faith and do what we have to do while Buffy stays here. Everyone agree?"

Everyone joins in on a slow nod.


	6. Craptastic

"Your… your going? But…," Buffy began to say, at a loss for words. Willow stared at her with a frown.

"It won't be for long Buffy… Giles is taking me, Dawn, and Xander on a little trip. You can't come because of… of reasons…," Willow said.

Buffy looked abashed. "Reasons? _What _reasons?"

Willow wished so much she could say they were going to kill Faith in Cleveland but obviously it wouldn't work.

"Just don't do anything… I-don't-know… rash while were gone, okay?" Asked Willow, softly biting her upper lip.

Buffy nodded, clearly disappointed. "Well… well how long do you think you'll be?" Asked Buffy.

"Only a day or two, not too long," said Willow.

Buffy nodded again.

With that, Willow was out the door with Dawn, Xander, and Giles.

_Craptastic _thought Buffy.


	7. Tears and Blood

_Five by five. _

Faith raised her stake equipped hand high, the vampire quivering before her. Its evil, contorted face glared with hatred. "Filth!" It spat.

The brick alleyway they were in carried his retort like a cold, venomous wind. Faith smiled, tilting her head to the side. "Vice versa pal," said Faith. And before the vampire could defend itself, Faith drove the stake with a sickening crunch into the vampire's heart, obliterating it into dust.

She stowed the stake away into her tight, blue jeans and vanished from the alleyway as quickly as she had entered it and out into the bustling city of Cleveland.

People walked all around her, some staring at her attractive stature, others because of how cool she seemed.

Tall buildings, glittering with lights, pierced the sky around her. She smiled, feeling the world at her finger tips. Everything was connected, _felt _connected.

She rounded a corner onto a dark, shadowy street, the stench of litter diffused into the air. Another sharp turn lead her in front of a vast, rotted wooden building ebbed away by the environment around it.

Throwing a few glances from side to side, she entered the building. It was damp and dusty inside, everything ancient and old.

She lit a candle, flooding the time withered room with an eerie yellow light. Only It wasn't just the room that was illuminated, but the glass wearing face of Giles, standing in front of Faith.

Faith had been taken aback at first, but then seeing a familiar face seemed to alleviate the stress.

"Yo! What's up Giles? Haven't seen you in ages," said Faith smiling. Giles smiled. "I haven't seen you for quite a while either. How's Cleveland?"

Faith snorted. "Cleveland… its not all its hyped up to be, I prefer New York a lot more," said Faith grinning.

Giles nodded, still smiling. "What brings you here?" Faith asked suddenly. Giles looked up, his smile gone. "Well, I wish I had arrived here on better circumstances but… something's wrong."

Faith gave a gleeful smile. "Going to stop another apocalypse are we?"

Giles gulped. "No… you."

_Faith _didn't hear the knife slide between her ribs, but _Willow _did, and she hated _every sound it made. _

Willow, wincing, removed the knife with a frown and disgusted look, yet intertwined with sadness.

Faith, becoming suddenly aware of the blood swelling on her green shirt, looked up at Giles before crumpling mercilessly to the ground in a hopeless heap, yet still alive, she looked up at Giles, tears in her eyes.

Giles began to regret what he had done and rushed to a dying Faith, who looked up at him confused, like a little girl.

"W-why" she croaked, blood beginning to mount in her mouth and in between her teeth.

"Your blood is the only way to reverse the spell laid on Buffy. She has become invincible, immortal, if she drinks your blood… it will stop the spell. If we didn't do this, Buffy would spiral out of control."

Faith then smiled, red between her teeth. "Oh…, another apocalypse." Her eyes then stared off and went blank.

Willow, dropping the blood ridden knife, plopped on the ground, Xander appearing behind her, sadness etched into his young face.

"Time to save Buffy," said Giles, sadness in his voice.


	8. I'd Like To Test That Theory

The receptionist crumpled before Buffy, unconscious. _Dumb woman _thought Buffy. From when we last saw her, there has been some drastic changes.

Buffy's hair was no longer blonde, but a pearly white, and so where her eyes, white. White veins ran like tendrils on the side of her face.

The bank's occupants all lay before her, keeping silent. She smiled, and her voice took on an otherworldly resonance as she spoke. "_The money… where?" _She asked, her face pulled into a wicked grin.

A man tried running but all Buffy had to do was lift her hand a bolt of white lightning shot electrically out of her hand and hit the man who flew into a wall leaving an imprint of himself behind as he, sleeping, fell to the floor.

"_Those of you who wish to detest," _she began, _"shall suffer the consequences. Now… where's the money?" _

Here scary voice diffused throughout the bank. Nobody answered her. Anger flared within, no happiness mitigating her fury. "_WHERE'S THE MONEY!" _She bellowed. A few people shuddered.

A frail woman rose, shaking with terror. "Miss… miss the money is in the vaults," she pointed to a hallway, "just down that hallway and to the right. All… all the money is in there."

Buffy smiled cruelly. "_Thanks Grandma," _said Buffy. She then shot a bolt of lightning at the woman who crumpled, knocked out.

She began to head for the hallway, gleeful that she will soon get all that money. "_Nothing in the world can stop me now," _said Buffy quite loudly to herself.

Suddenly, a blast of dark light hauls her in the back and Buffy falls.

Willow stands, dark veins snaking around her head, her hair black, and her eyes black. Dark phoenix time. She smiles.

"I'd like to test that theory," said dark Willow.


	9. A Moment

"_Look like momma's home," _said Buffy, smiling menacingly, getting up to face a dark Willow.

"Wow Buffy… I really like the new you. White eyes, hair, and veins… quite extraordinary," said Willow.

Then the bank exploded with the sound of lightning and dark magic, each swirling around, and in the end Willow won, forcing Faith's blood down Buffy's throat.

Buff returned to normal, and for a moment, she was swathed with grief, but then smiled.

THE END.


End file.
